A conventional key tag, generally made by plastic, leather or a metallic material in single-piece structure, allows a user to label with text or symbols thereon with a marker for identification purposes. However, such key tag is usually good for one-time use only. Further, the text or symbols labeled on the conventional key tag are prone to disengagement due to exposure to external abrasions such that the originally intended identification function may be lost.